


Heroic Robotics

by A_fruitbasket_with_crack



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cryptid Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all of us, we die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fruitbasket_with_crack/pseuds/A_fruitbasket_with_crack
Summary: Shouto Aizawa just wanted finish off his missions before the entrance exams began, but of course there was a last-minute call that asked for underground heroes to investigate suspicious activity outside of the city involving a possible high level quirk user. He did not expect to find a lost kid however, wait, isn’t that a robot… What is this thing and why has it latched onto Shouto like a baby duckling, he doesn’t deal with kids outside school hours?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Blues | Proto Man & Forte | Bass, Midoriya Izuku & Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Destination unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is proof read be warned, also chime in with any suggestion or ideas, honestly you can kinda change how this story goes.
> 
> However I do have a plot for this somehow...

The team was ready to move in, albeit they weren’t sure what to prepare for once they were at location. Some mountain hikers had called in a shockwave they felt after witnessing what that had initially believed to be a shooting star. The perimeter was cleared out for anymore hiker and called for a birds eye view to identity the threat. Nothing but a metal capsule was found, one that was deserted, so heroes were sent out to investigate the area for more clues. In came Shouto Aizawa, available due to be on night patrol and ideal for unknown threats as he can disarm and apprehend quickly without a large fight. He hadn’t been happy about it though, his daytime job would be calling for more hours soon due to the approaching entrance exams. He needed those extra short periods of sleep to counteract the daylight hours or he would be spending the entire future days in his sleeping bag at school including meeting.

Aizawa weaved through the trees silently keeping watch for any movement ahead, he had been thankful none of the flashier heroes hadn’t been called in. Sure they were good at fighting but they tend to lack the covert skills needed in these search missions, he didn’t blame them for being like that considering it was required from them to attract attention for a career. He just appreciated not dealing with loud and bright people distracting him. 

A subtle crack of twigs as if a person tripping came from the right, Aizawa’s eyes locking on to the sound. Luck was being kind this time a calling it an early night, well, 2AM early but early for him nonetheless. Another crack of sticks under something which sounded solid followed by the soft padding of something leaning against tree trunk, something albeit strong by the slight creaking of wood and rustle of leaves above. On another note, leaning meant whoever it was likely was injured. Shouto stood still waiting to catch them sight of them, that was when he would strike. Closer, shuffling of dirt, closer, the sound of a foot dragging forward, closer, blue on a shiny surface. Aizawa released his scarf looping around the foot yanking it to the side revealing more of the person as he prepared to lasso the individual around its torso.

“Huh?” A young soft voice with a small undertone of static. Young. Shouto flinched holding the scarf levitating around the child. Why was the child here alone? No. Why were they so close to the crash zone?

The hero narrowed his eyes on the kid, they seemed to be in their early teens possibly even younger. They wore what appeared to be blue armor and a body suit of some kind, they seemed to have also been in scuffle of some kind from the scratches in the armor and smears of dirt. He looked close enough he could see dark hair under the dislodge helmet they wore and a strange object sticking out his right leg. “What are you doing here kid?” He child looked up at him with a confused look only to be smothered with a mix of relief and excitement.

“Finally! I found someone! Where am I sir, I don’t know this location? Is this place near Mega City?” Odd. The child waited, looking at Aizawa for an answer completely unaware of the tense air surrounding him, he wasn’t sure if this was a way to catch him off guard or… or… this was really just a lost child.

He lowered the scarf but held firmly on to it, “You’re in the forest near the UA campus of Musutafu city. How’d you get here kid, it’s the middle of the night?” He watch the kid open his only to close it shortly looking confused again. He turned around looking at the tree then behind him, directly at direction to the metal capsule that was discovered. “Were you involved in that crash kid?” 

They turned back around before answering, “Ah! Yes! I crash in that pod over there but… I’m not sure why?” Aizawa kept his guard up but approach the child as they seem to grow more thoughtful placing a finger on their chin. “Where is this UA Musutafu campus located? I don’t recognize anything here…” He tips his head to side in a thinking matter reminding him of a little animal, “… I… don’t even think I remember where I was before this?”

At this point the hero lost majority of his suspicion and knelt down to the child gently reaching out to them, they boy looked at his hands going stiff before they made contact. “It’s ok, well get you help. I’m a pro hero so you don’t have to worry, well can get you home safe.” They boy remained stiff to the point Aizawa was getting worried something had frozen him in time, only to go lax when held the word ‘hero’ and the gentleness of the man’s tone. He felt solid in his hold but brushed it off to the armor and suit the child wore. Aizawa reach to the ear com he had, “I’ve found a lost child. I’m bringing him back with me to the meet up point. They appear to be having memory issues.” The hero reached out to try and pull the child towards him, “I won’t hurt you, but we need to get you someplace safe. This place could be dangerous, ok?” The boy stared at him, despite the unwavering blues eyes it seemed like the kid was looking almost blankly, but nodded anyway. “Can you walk?”

“Yes, I can but…?” the questioning way he said it made Aizawa double check him for injures, only to find the object in his leg appeared to be stabbed into it. He held himself from hissing, how had this kid not shown more pain from that, it seemed to actually be lodged right into the limb with how it slightly shift around when he move the leg. Maybe it had to with the transparent nature the object had, which resembled a sword. “I don’t think that’s supposed to be sticking out of me?”

“Is that sword in your leg hurting you?” he had to check whether the boy was even aware that was hurt, he could be dissociating from pain causing his lack of panic. 

“I don’t feel it so… it mustn’t be too bad!” he swears this kid has something up with them, but the oddly childish way they seem act in everything they do almost throws them the loop. “I’ll just take it out now!”

The child looked at the sword reaching out to grab it, but before Shouto could stop him he tugged at it. The child shrieked in shock and pain recoiling back holding the leg away from him as the sword sparked with electricity. He went back trying to grab it again, this time Aizawa stopped him, “No no no no. Kid listen don’t touch it, it’ll just shock you again,” he tried to say calmly.

“But it’s stuck in me!? It can still shock me when it’s attached to me!” The kid ripped himself out of Aizawa’s grip with surprising strength trying to pull at the sword’s white hilt yanking it out of his leg. Aizawa prepared to cover the wound and stop the blood but it didn’t come. It was dry. Instead, he looked as metal layers starting from the armor continued inside the child’s boy unclear of where it stopped. 

“What the fuck.” He looked at the child staring back at him a bit too blank faced for his liking, he realized that he was being oddly still again holding the sword pulled out his leg, still as robot. 

“Those are impolite words Mr. Hero!” What the fuck.

-

The hero brought the kid back with him unsure what to tell the supervising heads in charge of the mission, oh I think I found a robot child in the woods that came from that capsule. It wouldn’t be his problem regardless at the end of night, it wouldn’t be. Until that kid said he had no idea what happened to him or where he exactly came from. All he knew that his name was Rock, he woke up once to loud banging noises and was being thrown around, then woke up again in the forest near the crashed metal capsule. Everything else was described as ‘fuzzies like cotton candy floating around’ for memory. The medical team on site summarized he might around 10 to 13 years old and have some metal mutant type quirk because aside from the removable armor he was basically made of metal. Question was, why was he wearing armor it begin with. The boy then latched onto Aizawa when they went back to patrol the area further.

“Where are you going Mr. Hero?” he pulled on his scarf with an iron grip, for some reason this kid decided he didn’t want to leave the hero’s side.

“Listen kid I need to go, you stay with these people.”

“But I want to go with you and help!”

The medical team tried to usher him off the hero only to be brush off as he held tight to the Aizawa, trying to walk out back into the woods with him. “Stay with the medical team kid, I don’t want you to get hurt. You’ll be safe with them, trust me.” 

“But how can I help if I’m here?”

“You can help fold these emergencies blankets dear,” and like a trigger going off the boy turned and went start to the person who said it, reaching over to the sheets to help fold.   
Aizawa didn’t quite like that, he didn’t know but that was not something he liked but took the chance to leave. The forest didn’t hold anything in it, they heroes couldn’t find anything else note worthy that could lead back to what caused that crash or why it happened. But Aizawa wasn’t focused nor annoyed about it, just that kid. Rock sent alarm bells through him but couldn’t pinpoint why. Was it that he was confused on why they were alone, why they had protective armor, could it be that they seemed to remember anything? He didn’t know until he came back to how they were going in the medical tent. Sitting in a corner on chair alone, Rock waited doing nothing. They weren’t doing anything, but the kid was, well, he seemed to be watching everything with a focused look. But more noticeably he flinched when someone started to approach him going stiff. He was alert looking all over the place until they caught sight of the hero they met earlier, beaming at them getting up to walk straight to him. Ah. This kid sent him alarm signals because he displays red flags. 

“Mr. Hero you’re back, did you find anything?”

Rock, though but a child, acted like he was in constant danger around everyone. Scared of being attacked, usually that meant something horrible. So Aizawa decided to smile back at let the kid hold onto him a bit longer and stayed next to Rock. 

-

“So how is your memory going, can you remember anything else kid?” Shouto had gotten designated as the child interrogator (no Eraserhead we just want to ask him more questions regarding the foreign object says the lead investigator) due Rock seeming to be most comfortable with the underground hero. 

He hummed, “Nothing else so far, I don’t know why but I guess it’s not impossible!” The kid held a cheery front up but Shouto noticed how the child kept glancing at people who were moving about in a close proximity to him. He had been given a glass of water and gummies that had yet to be touched, the kid hadn’t even been bandaged considering he wasn’t bleeding anyway the they assumed by the way the metal quirk worked it gave him a great deal of protection. Erazerhead was a bit mad at that considering just because he seems to be tough he still had a sword stabbed into him. 

Trying the side track the conversation Aizawa left the question, “We haven’t been able to identify you to any missing person or any possible relatives, so you will most likely stay at a hospital or foster home until further notice.” He didn’t really just want to leave this child to the mercy of the system but there wasn’t much of an option here. No records, nothing to go off, they haven’t even gotten DNA as the cant seem to pierce his skin considering the metal layers and the kid can’t deactivate his quirk.

“… Mr. Hero?”

“My hero name is Erazerhead.”

“Mr. Erazerhead, I remember I have a sister. I think a brother as well.”

Well, that’s a start, find any sibling we’ll have a link to possibly the rest of his family, “Do you know their names? It’s ok if don’t now, you can tell whoever adds up looking after you and we’ll look into it.”

“…Roll I think. She’s kind of bossy but nice!”  
Roll, really? Rock, Roll, who are these kid’s parents. Probably music fanatics. 

“Mr. Erazerhead I don’t remember having any parents. I think a papa, but I don’t think he counts! He just looks after us and make sure we don’t break!” The Pro Hero tries to keep his cool but he doesn’t like the wording this kid uses even if it’s somewhat cheerful, ‘break.’ Enough work in this field lends you to situations that evoke less than pleasant outcomes which come with reoccurring patterns. What are you letting kids do that could ‘break’ them? 

“Could you explain to me what you mean by ‘break?’” hopefully that sounded calm enough, he’s better at sounding intimidating then cool and collected. 

“Well break, like I get hurt or I stop working!” Keep. Calm. This child isn’t saying it in a negative way but the implication and wording are bizarre enough that it can be taken as a darker meaning but that doesn’t mean it is, or at least hope it isn’t what he thinks. Change the topic for now.

“Do you like animals?”

“I like dogs and cats! They’re super fluffy and always fun!” Erazerhead does get that perfectly, fluffy cats are prefect creatures, he can tolerate dogs as well. “I like scratching dog’s belly ‘cause then they wag their tails and cat purr when I hold them and it feels weird but nice!” Rock continues to chat about reasons why cats and dogs are great with a big smile and Aizawa can’t help but smile a little back. This gets the kid to absolutely beam at him giggling. “Yes! I got you to smile Mr. Erazerhead. You have a happy smile!” Rock boosts his achievement while Aizawa trains his look back into cool and collected though his does feel happy that the kid seems to have genuinely smiled for once.

“What’s your quirk kid, you seem to have something to do with metal protection from what we gather?” This gets him a confused yet curious look, again with tilting like a small animal. 

“What is a quirk? I don’t think I’m aware of what you’re talking about.” Aizawa does a double loop in his head before questioning how this kid doesn’t know of quirks. Has he been secluded from others as well?

“A quirk is a biological power that develops usually when you’re 4, majority of the world is born with one. You have metal for skin the goes rather deep, that would considered your quirk unless there’s more too it.” 

“Oh…” Rock becomes thoughtful and for the first time since he found the lost child they close off from him. Now he’s worried if his upset Rock in some way, perhaps this could have return a bad memory. “Mr. Erazerhead, you’re nice and I trust you. You helped me and have gentle the whole time. If you were going to attack me you would have already, there’s been enough time.” He leaned in. “I don’t have a quirk.”

Impossible, metal skin isn’t normal. “But-“

“I couldn’t have a quirk because I’m not biological,” He whisper close to the hero, “I’m a robot.”  
… He’s back to what the fuck.

-

Rock honestly did like Mr. Erazerhead, he helped him even though they were obviously tired and busy. Plus! The people who tended to him called Mr. Erazerhead a hero so he must actually be someone who saves people, though he’s not sure what the Pro part means. Maybe he’s just that good at what he does. 

“I’m sorry kid, but you think you’re a robot? How- No why would you think that, how can you be sure?” The man asked him with a look of bafflement. Rock should be the one baffled here, isn’t it clear he’s artificial. However he did say something about ‘quirks.’ 

“Well, I know I’m not organic so I can’t have biological differences,” Erazerhead narrowed his eyes at Rock looking for any hint of lying.

“I’m not completely convinced. I’ve been talking to you this whole time and you’ve acted pretty human, not like a robot. You have even been emotionally reacting to everything haven’t you?”

“Yep, I still think and feel! I’ve got bolts and a computer for a head though!” He watched the Pro hero look around to see if anyone else was listening, luckily no, too busy trying to look for any more clue. He wasn’t giggling underneath and the fluttered reaction from the adult, he wasn’t he swears. He just, shaking a little. Yeah. It’s chilly at night. The man got up after staring at Rock hard to go to a phone. 

“Principal Nedzu.” Principal? Like a school principal, this place is weird compared to Mega City, and that city is always kind of weird. He’s a little surprised there aren’t any robots helping around, but there’s a lack of overall machinery. Anything he’s seen is rather old fashion, instead everyone keeps watching him, even one person said they couldn’t sense anything when they suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Even the clothing some people are walking around in confuses him, fashion has always been weird though. Rock tunes back into Erazerhead’s phone conversation with ‘Principle Nedzu’ “-the kid has been displaying some bad signs, seems to be wary of everyone but me as well-“ he looks back at the humanoid robot, he’s talking in a hushed tone Rock thinks to himself. The younger gives a smile back, the hero sighs muttering about how the kid can still hear him apparently. Opps, maybe he shouldn’t eavesdrop. He’ll just wait like a good robot and wait for Mr. Erazerhead to finish his call.

-

Nedzu had been informed of the crash much earlier, of course he would know of something that happen near the city of school before almost anyone else including the fact that it was some unknown metal contraption that crash landed out of nowhere. Even the fact a child had been found nearby almost immediately, that interested him more, but what can he do but watch out how this plays out from his office. That was what he thought until an opportunity and presented itself though one of his employees, Shouto Aizawa who originally found the boy report that he suspected that the child has gone through some type of abuse beforehand. Shortly after he sent a call to the animal principle with further information, something that interested him greatly. The Pro Hero confided in him that the boy revealed himself to be a supposed robot but with seemly a complete conscious a free will and as he appears to have a personality humanlike behaviours. What a mystery! So of course he requested to meet the strange child, and now they sit in his office while Erazerhead waits outside. “Hello! It’s nice to meet you!” They do appear to look like a child, in fact they have that same wonder shared by the youth when meeting the strange creature that is Nedzu. “If you don’t mind me asking, but what species are you? You seem to be a highly intelligent rodent of some kind, I’ve never seen something quite like you!” Intriguing, so he’s not aware of me or UA. 

Nedzu raises his paws clapping them in front of him, “Firstly my child, before we begin, I’d like to ask you some questions myself? Shall we take turns?” The robot nods adamantly agreeing. “Well, what do remember last, I’ve been informed that you don’t know how you arrived outside my school!”

“School? Wait this is a school?! Oh I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t cause to much trouble!” The unknown rodent stopped him assuring him that there was no need for apologies. “Well I don’t know where I was before this exactly. I know things such as places and names; my sister is called Roll and that I live in Mega City. I’m a robot assistant called Rock for Doctor Light who made me! I think I also have a second function that involves combat.” Rock voice wavered for a second, as if the robot were having trouble thinking. The animal noted the strange response.

“So, Rock. You’re having trouble with memory, why do you claim to be a robot? You seem rather human and appear to think like one?” He didn’t really doubt the fact this child might be mechanical however, he could pick up that slight static behind his voice, the stiffness from his posture and lack of extraneous moment. No, this child isn’t human, at least not fully. But if they are a robot that behaves human, he wants to know why this is.

“Oh yes. I’m a Robot Master created to assist humans in labor! I can think and feel for myself allowing me to make complicated decisions! Here!” Rock held out his hand as it morphed and shifted into a blue cylinder expose metal and wires periodically. “See, mechanical!”

“So, how exactly does that work? You feel emotions correct, then you can experience happiness or sadness and react to those feelings? I’m sorry if I am overstepping but it seems to me that you’re saying that you’re a self-aware artificial intelligence, so I’m curious if you have free will?” Rock stayed silent, but his face seemed to go through a series of emotions. To Nedzu it appeared like a preschooler trying to understand why they cannot eat their lunch in class. The boy goes to open his mouth only to close firmly, “It seems I’ve mentioned something strange to you, I’m sorry for upsetting you”

“No, no. I just don’t know that answer, I know what I am and I can feel emotions… I get sad and cry or I smile when I’m happy… but how do I…” They seemed so small in the chair, “Do I have free will?” Ah, perhaps that was too much. 

“Maybe that was too heavy of a question for you, free will is hard to determine when not even I could say for certain I have free will. So how about you answer this instead, can you decide things by yourself without someone else?”

Rock looked up in silence. “Um, yes. I can think without help or guidance, it’s how I can do my job well!” That childlike determination returned in the end, whoever created this boy Nedzu must commend adding in such youthful energy. If they intended it, whoever they are. Now for something possibly more difficult to ask.

“I have one finally question,” Erazerhead will unfortunately have a long night, there’s a lot he’ll need to talk to him about, “where would you like to go?”

“Excuse me?” Rock looked at him with confusion.

“We need you stay somewhere! We’re not sure where you came from and I doubt you would be thrilled going somewhere you don’t know. So I propose you stay at this school, we have facilities that can be house you for the meantime?”

“You can do that! I wouldn’t be imposing on you in some way?”

“Of course not, we are here to help children! We’d be glad to help you!” Rock smiled back, “Well I’m happy that’s sorted, aren’t you? How about we wrap this up quickly before morning, could you quickly let Erazerhead in and wait outside. I’ll just inform him of the plan!” The cheery tone bounces back onto the robot agreeing quickly hopping up to get the door. Nedzu sat patiently watching the underground hero glancing at the small robot side stepping let them through, the smaller leaving with a smile.

“So,” Erazerhead started, “What do you think?”

“I think that boy has possible memory issue in addition to likely being some type of advanced android or a machine quirk.” Aizawa rubbed his temple groaning. “I’ve decided the best course of action will be monitoring him while keeping him at the school. He’s a mystery with no background, furthermore if he is indeed a robot than this is possible the most advanced technology we have ever seen that I would like to be kept secret.”

“Seriously, why keep he so close? If you’re so worried he could endanger the students or staff.” Aizawa didn’t quite get it, sure he doesn’t want to throw the kid- or robot, somewhere possibly out of reach but why the school.

“Well what better setting for a child than a school, besides I don’t he could be a threat even if we don’t know what he’s capable of now.” The principal looked at Aizawa with certainty, “Robot or not, they have the personality of a well behaved child that capable of feeling guilt for his actions. So I want him to be treated like a student here.”

-

Smoke rose from seared marks on the metal ground, sparks littered shattered remains of mavericks. A glow of teal illuminates the now empty lab.

The caved in area from a portal that was once open looms near the hollowed-out room with debris floating in the air casting a peaceful feeling. Long hair sways disturbing it following tense movements.

“… I need to go find them… wherever they are…”


	2. Do robots dream of sheep?

The hallway was empty, clear to see the large glass windows overlooking the outside, and Aiwaza would be have been for that if it wasn’t for the fact that he could almost see the moon so close to setting. So much for a good sleep. Rock followed his footsteps with too much energy. “Don’t you get tired kid?”

“I got loads of power left!” Right. Robot. How lucky to not need to rest properly, no tired limbs or heavy eyelids. Probably wouldn’t need to blink either. This child is going to make him tired as result without the lack of sleep additionally, a tiresome child.

“Ok. So here’s what we’re going to do tiresome child.” Rock giggles at the name as if it was joke, as if it wouldn’t be true. “You’re going to keep the fact that you’re a robot, can you be trusted to do that?” A gesture of a salute in the hero’s peripheral is taken as confirmation. “Good. You’ll stay at the quarters we use for staff or students that need to stay over for the night, it’s not great but it’s a place you can claim as yours.” They reach a turn towards a different wing of the campus.

“This place is so big!” Rock runs ahead looking at anything vaguely interesting, “The doors are super big and the halls are mega wide! Wouldn’t people get lost?” The boy turns around at the teacher with sparkling eyes.

“We have special facilities that cater for people with vastly different quirks. Students with mutant quirks need to easily move around in case of an emergency.”

“Do quirks really change humans that much, how big can they get? What do quirks even do?” To not know quirks basically confirms that the kid has no knowledge of the basic world. You would run into someone with a quirk really quickly, its basically the first thing that gets taught at school. Well, Aizawa thinks, I can do my job a little and teach him some stuff.

“Quirks are different with anyone, it can change how people look or act. More than 80% of the population has a quirk. They can be anything but there are a few certain things, a person only has one quirk and every quirk has it’s limit. For example mine, Erasure,” Rock practically runs right to the lecturing adult eyes glued on him in curiosity. Aizawa can’t help but be amused at the intense interest at something so ordinary to him. “It can cancel other people’s quirks by keeping eye contact.”

“WOW!” The kid stood on his toes watching the man’s eyes turn a shade of red and his hair float. “So can basically depower anyone within sight! That’s kind of overpowered right? You could level the playfield and if you can find a way to keep your eyes open without the need of closing you can essentially remove someone’s quirk indefinitely at a certain radius!” The hero could almost see the boy vibrate with excitement, he wasn’t sure how to respond. He had learned to accept his quirk and understand it wasn’t bad, he would’ve bit the dust by this considering how helpful it’s been. But for someone to immediately act as if it’s the best they’ve ever seen is a bit, new.

“It’s not much kid, you’ll find out that others have some that just seem unfair.” The boy wilted though, Aizawa didn’t quite know it was because Rock felt like as if the hero didn’t share his love for the power like he did. They reached the room that he’d stay in. “Here’s your room. Catch up on some slee- wait?” He turned around, “Do you need to even sleep?”

“Sure!”

… 

Yeah Aizawa isn't dealing with this. The man stands in the doorway gesturing for the robot child to go inside, pointing out which way he’ll be if he needs anything. “You just… settle in or something. I’m going to take a nap of my own, look for a yellow bag if you can’t find me.” He pets the top of Rock’s head dismissingly and lets them go explore their new home. 

-

Rock was over the moon with so much nice stuff just being handed to him, it felt a little as well since he didn’t do anything to desire it either. The small room did not have anything personal in it, a white bed eerily similar to a hospital cot, a bedside drawer to hold a small amount of stuff and a door leading to a tiny bathroom. So in his mind he decided he would pay them back following orders and behaving as best he could, starting with sleeping. One problem, he doesn’t sleep. Functioning on a combination of solar energy and a back generator makes it hard to be tired despite the chaos that has happened. But sleeping can’t be too hard, he’ll just close his eyes. Laying down on the bed he could felt the springs and legs creak from the heavy metal, this probably wouldn’t be comfortable if I could feel it he thought. What’s next, how do you sleep, people dream right? He wasn’t sure what dreaming entails, but he could just process a system check instead. That’s what sleeping does for humans anyway. 

Slowly Rock allowed himself to soft reboot his own system, and in an afterthought curls in on himself for comfort. His mind fills with a silent static of nonsense being sorted, the world breaking down into basic shapes and outlines focusing on nothing. It was surreal familiarity only really known by the robot. Hear he could find the base coding of his very being, someone made to be happy and helpful. To be childlike in attitude and to see the optimism in everything. Above was almost like a layer that was added on at some point, the idea of fighting for others and protecting people around him, these were the qualities that made him. Deep in the recesses of his consciousness a trickle of a memory resurfaces that was lost, of distant voices and beeping. “-lost robots *** they aren’t reploids ****** can be useful ** change * update ****** one is broken **** against the hunter ********** escape-” Who said that? Rock doesn’t remember. No one he knows, who were they talking about, why can’t he say when he heard this? What’s a RePLoiD… [system search found anomaly. Unknown software found.] What! Internally Rock panicked at that knowledge, he hadn’t he known before hand and what does this mean?! Is he infected with some kind of virus, could he hurt someone! 

[memory data has been missing and removed.] … 

[Locating lost data] …………. 

[Data not found.] 

That’s not good right… what happened to him, where’s the Doctor, WHERES HIS SISTER? His mind reels to a halt rushing on overdrive to find the problem with him. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but he needs to find it now. He picks a noise around that sounds like a machine overheating, but he needs to find the problem now before something bad happens to him, to the humans around him, he can’t hurt anyone.

Something is different.

Something is very different…

He can feel something more than he’s suppose too. He can feel himself better. He can feel his emotions more, there’s more to know, to understand and think. If tries hard enough he couldn’t sense himself wavering away from his base code. It’s too much.

It’s too much! He doesn’t want to think and feel so much!

TOO MUCH! “KID WAKE UP!” Rock can hear the hero through his own mind and pulls himself forcefully out grabbing on to him. Did he do something bad, does he need help somehow. He looks at the hero who stares back worried holding on to him, “You’re ok Rock. You’re here you don’t need to panic, you’re safe.” Huh? Why is he trying to help me, did something happen? “Nothing happened Rock, you were making a lot of noise though.” Oh he said that out loud didn’t he.

“Oh I’m fine I was just trying out sleep Erazerhead!” His voice came out croaky and broken, glitched and distorted in places. They both cringed at the sound. “I think I might have short circuited a bit there? Oh well!”

“More than a bit, I could hear buzzing from outside the room, it sounded like my computer when I try downloading 50 case files at once.” Aizawa sat down to eye level looking sternly at him, “Don’t do that again ok, I’m not sure what it was but I don’t want to suddenly explode.” 

Rock nodded vigorously frightened at the idea of possibly self-destructing and hurting someone in the school. “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry sir for causing trouble!” He raised his hands to where his mock heart is giving a smile of reassurance, “I’m made to help humans, I will do my best to not do anything that could hurt someone!” The boy watched confused as the man softened contorting his face into something Rock couldn’t quite understand. He likened it to a cuddly lizard that ate lemons.

“I’m not mad, just worried for you ok.” Oh. Why worry about him when there are humans around that could be hurt, that didn’t make much sense to him. A part though warmed at the idea that this person cared for him even if it might have been out of obligation.

He reached out hugging the man, a gesture of comfort in his mind, “Thank you Mr. Erazerhead!”

“You can call me by Aizawa, it’s shorter that way.”

-

Tiresome child was just a joke name, why has the world made it completely accurate he thought. Aizawa watched as the kid went just watch the TV, banned from doing whatever the hell he was doing before. Sleeping apparently, while also getting to self-combust. Within a couple of hour this robot has reached the top of the list for problem children that he must look after for a multitude of reasons. 1) He’s a sentient robot that is capable of who knows what for now, he’d test the kid himself but wants them to at least just used to UA. 2) They seem to have no regard for their own wellbeing which he sees way too much on his field of work, but this kid, doesn’t even consider batting a eye at himself ceasing to exist given how he didn’t acknowledge short circuiting himself. 3) They acted like the embodiment of a ray of sunshine. Doesn’t even stop smiling.   
Aizawa observes as the kid watches the TV with complete attention, soaking in the documentary that was playing about mental quirks. A robot huh, the more he sees Rock the more he’s confused as to how to treat him. Objectively he is a machine that seems to have been built as a helper for someone, on the other hand he behaves like a psychologically stunted child who has a good heart. “I’ve got something for you to do Tiring child, might as well get a full check up.” He can confirm fully without a doubt on the robot side of things from a professional opinion but more importantly, he wants a psychological evaluation done. 

-

The medical bay was just opening up, Emergency girl simply nodded at Aizawa entering at the early time though stood quiet for a while at the boy standing behind with an excited yet patient smile. “I assume this is a patient, a little young for a student I must say however? Why don’t you take a seat sweetie?” The dark-haired child sat down on the nearest bed gladly holding out his arm when asked. When no pulse showed up she turned to the younger Pro hero. “Would you like to explain to me why this boy is in my office?”

“This is Rock, he’s a robot or so I’m told.”

“Well then, why me and not Powerloader?” She turned back to what she original thought was a young boy grinning at her happily as he kicks his feet back and forth. No clear signs of obvious harm, but looking closely she could almost see the unnatural smoothness of his skin, free of any blemishes. Closer and she could pick up the strange unchanging dilation of his pupils and indication of underlying indentation possibly caused by mechanical joints. 

“He is completely sentient, and this information is to be top secret as well as him being a humanoid robot. I’m asking for your opinion of him and his state.” 

“Well, I’m not a mechanic but I’d say he seems completely functioning. As for whether I could tell he was a robot I’d say he is rather convincing minus the lack of any vital signs, if this is to be kept a secret a would recommend that no one else should attempt to give him medical treatment. Dear, how are you feeling?” She addressed the boy, at least she could get a confirmation from the child herself before dismissing him. 

“I feel fine miss! My core is stable and I don’t have any damage really to any part of me, the stab wound from early should be fine as soon as I can wield it together!” 

“Stabbed? You weren’t going to just leave that were you Aizawa just because he’s not in immediate need. Go get him fixed up before something else happens I swear!” The younger hero huddled at the embarrassment from being chastised, grabbing Rock by the hand and leading him to the door asking him what he’d need for wielding and he would bring it to his room before letting him out. He turned back to the nurse.

“And your opinion on him?”

“Opinion on what, be clear?” She snaps back setting away equipment and preparing to write a report, might as well keep documentation on the robot’s health as little as she could do. 

“His mental state?”

She set down her pen. “He’s seemed like a good person, well behaved so far. I can tell his childish,” younger patients tend to move about during checkups, he might not have been uncooperative, but he continuously kicked his legs while sitting on the bed and turned around to look at everything, “curious too. Like a little kid but I can’t give you more with just one short checkup, you should know that.” She started writing glancing up at the hero sensing something on his mind. He had asked these questions because he wanted to check with something he already knew, that’s what detective types do.

“He doesn’t care about himself.” That wasn’t a good speculation, no matter how you go about it. Especially if you consider how one comes to those ideas, the person must be subjected to harm. “He is also more concerned about other people and whether he might hurt them, I don’t like it at all.”

“Do you not like it because it means they could be possibly dangerous or because you’re concerned for the child?” She noted down the Underground hero’s speculations into a new profile for Rock. “Either way, I suggest you don’t leave them alone.” With a grunt the hero left the office off to get tools that the robot requested. 

The nurse sighed, “That boy has always cared so much for children that cause him problems.”

-

The day began even if it never stopped last night for Aizawa, his students were waiting for him no matter how few remained. On the other hand he had a robot to make sure didn’t explode while held in the school, he wondered if the robot in all it’s robot glory could teach his class for him but took better judgement considering the child would maybe cry and give in to any demands the students made in his absence. “Rock, you can stay in the teacher’s lounge if you get lonely. I might not be there but I’ll some of my colleagues now that you might show up.” He left to get ready for the day, slipping into a yellow sleeping bag once he reached the classroom. 

After homeroom he stopped by the lounge to tell Yamada and Kayama about their new addition. He found them chatting amongst themselves, luckily all alone. Good he doesn’t have to explain to the whole school, they can do it fir them. “Oi!” Both turn to see him saying hello but wait for him to explain, it’s not often he starts the conversation. “Some stuff happened and we got a ward staying at the UA campus, so if you see an overly happy kid just strolling around that’s why.” He continued on dismissing their baffled looks and stammering, “Make sure he doesn’t do something stupid, I’m going to be catching up on sleep. Wake me for next period. His name is Rock.” 

The trio stayed silent as one went back into his sleeping bag shutting away from the world, the other two exchanging looks of confusion. “A kid? He could have been more clear, maybe even tell us what he looks like?” Kayama states out loud. 

“Well, we got the first few periods of class free, wanna see how can find our mystery child first?” He returned a grin at his companion getting up to step over the yellow human ag on the floor. “First one to find him gets the other pudding cup for the rest of the week!”

“You’re on loser, don’t cry when I eat them in front of you!”

Meanwhile Rock sat in his room closing the mark left in his leg, “There we go, good as new!” The blow torch was placed next to his bed as he thought about what to do next, “Mr. Aizawa said I can go to the teacher’s lounge if I’m bored?” He got up stepping out to look around for anyone wondering the halls, with no one insight he exited with the drive to investigate his new residence. Now this is a school right, he thought to himself, there should be classrooms around. I’ve got to make sure I don’t disturb anyone, maybe if I walk around just outside then I shouldn’t bump into students. With his mind made up he went out the nearest exit basking in the rays of the sun. The school was big but he was sure he could figure out where everything was, maybe they had maps for new school to help guide them about, but a quicker way was just to get an aerial view. He look for the nearest tree easily jumping up it in one movement, then bouncing off to latch on the wall. He buried his fingers into it leaving small cracks as he lifted and climbed up to the roof. 

Present Mic and Midnight came to the empty guest rooms at UA, “Maybe the kid went to go explore about the school, I’m sure their curious?” the man suggested.

“Welp’, let’s split up and find our mysterious guest and make sure that they receive a proper welcome! The bet is still on, your food will be mine!” Midnight cheered as she speed off down the hallway looking for any thing that might lead to a small child. Surely this won’t be too hard!

Up on the top of the school Rock sat looking out upon the grand facility. This place seemed super big for a school, maybe there’s something more to it, like a special school or something. Maybe schools were just like this because of quirks. Down below he could see a forest the stretched wide to the point he couldn’t quite tell where it ended, but amongst he could see other buildings scattered, even what looked like a large city albeit in ruins. On the other side he could see the gates to the school as small specs of people in uniforms walked in, must be students. Looking closer he could see how much they varied; big, small, and all sort of colours that he wasn’t aware of. Some even had extra limbs or tails! He stared marveled at how different everyone seemed to look and how they behaved normally around each other. He looked down at his own hands, he could see his joints and feel moving pistons underneath the layers that acted like skin. Maybe he could fit in and just be like them. A part of him wondered, if they count as human despite how different they look can I count too? Inside functions of his programming attempted to stop the idea that he was more than what he was created for, that he couldn’t do something different from what was told off him, but they all failed. Another aspect cutting away at the protocols and guidelines set to keep him in place. A source that told him he free to define himself. Rock sat happy on top the school building watching the students walking about, pondering things he felt he never had a chance to before. He felt happy right now, a thought occurred to him, it would be happier he thinks if he had his sister here, his family. 

Just outside the gates he heard small explosion being let off, something picked up not by sound but by radars in his system. Like a fuse going off he snapped up letting him be carried to the sound jumping straight off the roof. 

Midnight watched from the window as she witnessed a student fall, panicking she ran towards them breaking the window attempting to reach them, glass fell as her hand brushed against the student’s body barely making contact without her falling herself. She missed as the body continued falling to her despair. Then they landed, unfazed. She saw as boy with dark hair started running out the gates without even acknowledging the fall, glass broken on the floor as the surrounding students ran inside scared and stunned at what they just witnessed. She stood for a moment before running after the boy, she needed to find out what the hell just happened.

-

Rock ran through an unknown city unsure on where he was heading, feet carrying him to the explosion he felt out of an ingrained panic. Was that explosion something dangerous? Someone could be getting hurt? He needed to go help and stop whatever it was. The closer he got the more he realized the people around more growing concerned, some passing him as they ran in the opposite direction. When he finally reach the cause he saw masked person standing being surrounded by a crowd as they stand face off against someone holding onto two children. “Let them go! Don’t bring kids into this!” The masked person shouted, Rock watched as their blonde hair shifted, them taking a battle stance in a skin tight blue suit as they glared down the other.

“And what?! Give you a chance to attack me? Hell no! As long as I got these kids on me you won’t risk hurting them, you can’t even change size without crushing the people around you Mount Lady!” The villain tightened his grip around the two children in his elongated arms crushing them under the pressure, one began to cry as they began to hurt from the constriction and fear. Rock moved without thinking stepping into the fray grabbing for one of the children, out of shocked from his appearance both the hero and villain froze allowing him to get hold of one of the two kids pulling them from the man’s grip and tossing them aside. “WHAT?! A kid- how dare you! You think you’re some hero?” The villain broke out of his shocked state lifting Rock and wrapping rock his free arm, “Doesn’t matter, you can be a replacement hostage!” That was fine with Rock, better than that other child being caught.

Midnight had begun running towards the battle looking for the boy that ran off before stopping, still quite a distance away. “That kid didn’t even take a breather, he just kept running none stop geez?” panting between words.

Mount Lady stood unsure what to do, increasing her size wasn’t an option with this crowd around them and if she attacks she might end up hurting the hostages. “Just stand down and I won’t these kids hero, you can even keep the money I stole just get out of way and let me escape!” Even if she did, she can’t guarantee he won’t keep those hostages and make more demands. Still she can’t just keep standing here just waiting for back up, he might hurt them in the meantime.

“Can you let go of the other child please?”

She turned to the new hostage as he asked politely for the villain to let the other one go. Seriously kid, please don’t make this harder! She watched as the villain grew angry at the request, she has to make a decision now! “Shut up you stupid twerp! Or I’ll kill you both, I already exploded that fucking bank with people in it! I won’t hesitate ending some snot nosed kids!”

Rock narrowed his eyes at the man holding, kill? So he exploded a bank and is planning on killing people, that can’t happen. How could someone hurt and kill so blatantly? He needs to stop him now! Rock wriggle out his arm now shifted into a cannon pointing at the man’s chest. “Quit it squirming you little shit!” 

“No!” The rushes forward to stop the man from hurting anyone else only for the new hostage to fire some kind of blast point blank at the villain causing him to let go of both kids. One lands on his feet while the other two topple over on their side. The smell of flesh is in the air as the villain gets back up clutching his chest.

“YOU FUCKING BRAT! YOU BURNED ME!” Rock ducks from the incoming outstretched arms surging forward at high speeds forcing the other down. They go down hard as the weight of the robot pins the older man to the ground unable to get up. Mount Lady follows suit helping the pin down the man’s arms to stop him from freeing himself. 

Midnight arrived to the scene as the police did, watching as the crowd films the man writhe underneath the small boy not moving an inch and the hero wrestling the moving entanglement of arms.

-

Rock waits as police place the villain into a car with quirk restraining cuffs, wearing a confused smile while being reprimanded. Mount Lady stands beside him telling him how that could have gone horribly and that he should have stayed out of it and gone to safety instead. “I just wanted to help you?” he states sadly, despites the look of a kicked puppy the adults continue saying he shouldn’t have that. 

“Quirk usage is illegal, we don’t want you to get arrested because you tried to help someone even though there are heroes on the scene,” one of the officers said.

“I didn’t use a quirk though!”

“You obviously burned that villain in some way, and you were moving very fast for someone your age. Don’t try to pretend you didn’t use your quirk in some way.” Rock huffed staring at the ground, he didn’t use a quirk though he does feel guilty for burning that man. Maybe he went too far. 

“Excuse me, Pro Hero Midnight here. That child is with me.” Flashing her license the robot turns to a woman wearing rather slim clothing, as she walks up to him with a gentle smile on her face. “Hey there kiddo, can I talk to you for a second?” He nods at her. “Can you tell me your name sweetie?”

“Rock miss.” 

Her eyes light up in acknowledgement before turning to the officers, “I’m sorry for any trouble he caused, but I really do need to bring him back to the school campus so we’ll be going now.”

“He’s a UA student?” She ignore the question grabbing his hand guiding back towards the school, waving goodbye Rock followed a bit confused on what just happened.

“Um, miss… Midnight? I like that you stopped me from being yelled at but who are you?”

“I’m a teacher at UA, call me Kayama little pudding cup!~ Let’s get you somewhere safer like the teacher’s longue ok?”

“OK! Why am I a pudding cup by the way?”

“That’s what you’ve given me sweetie, don’t worry about!”

Entering the school again was less chaotic minus the fact that as soon as they arrived at the teacher’s longue Rock was immediately grabbed. “Why. Were. You. Outside. Fighting!” Aizawa gritted through his teeth as a man with weird yellow hair tried to calm him down. “What were you thinking? Why did you just jump off the roof and ran out of the school straight to a fight! I’m happy to see you’re lively but why show it in this way?!” Kayama picked him away from the man sitting him on the couch.

“I sensed an explosion and wanted to help!” It seemed clear to Rock but the way the others seemed to give constipated looks told him maybe it wasn’t normal to run towards explosions.

“Explain to us your logic pudding? You could sense an explosion and so why did you go to it?”

“To see if anyone need help or was hurt? Explosions are bad and can cause damage so I wanted to go assist in any possible!”

Midnight mouth formed a thin line as Aizawa behind her groaned cradling his head in his hands while Yamada tried to choose between laughing or being concerned. “That’s nice of you but you could have gotten very hurt, you jumped off the roof! You scared me and a lot of the students, then you were got involved in a villain fight and was almost arrested for quirk usage…” Rock went stiff at the realization he might have caused more problems for the people that were looking after him, “You shouldn’t run into danger like that.”

“But. But. But I wasn’t in danger, I didn’t get hurt?” He hung his head as he they stared at him in silence. Kayama was worried this child had too good of a heart and would get hurt, Yamada was kind of impressed that the kid pulled it off without a scratch. Aizawa wanted to sleep. Nedzu just popped in patting Rock on the back.

“WAH! Principal when do you get here?!” Midnight squealed backing away with the rodent petting Rock reassuring, no seriously, when? They didn’t even realized he entered they room let alone get right next to the Robot. 

“There, there little one. You had good intentions obviously, and Kayama one cannot reveal there tricks to their audience!” He stood with his hands folded grinning at the teachers, “Now it’s come to my attention by watching Rock here that he has quite the heart of gold! Quite literally jumping into the fray without thinking it through, how troublesome. As such I had an idea that might satisfy his heroic passion, by enrolling him properly into our beloved hero school next year!”

“Hero school?” He knew this was a school but what a hero school.

“Oh I never mention that did I? Oh well, now’s better than never don’t you say!” Nedzu laughed hopping off the couch walking over to the three teacher’s present in the room, “Kayama you missed you class this morning but considering this was an emergency don’t worry about it! As for Rock, can you come to my office later with Aizawa, I want to have a proper chat with you. Ado!” The animal left with Rock looking at their retreating figure curious as to what they meant, Aizawa finally gave in a slipped down to the floor demanding he be left alone for a 5-minute nap.

-

He left the Tiring child for less than an hour, an hour and they ran off to fight some villain. Not only that but they jumped off the top off the building and was taken hostage almost immediately as the whole fight was broadcasted on Tv. He was lucky that Yamada had woken him up asking for the tips on how to located the kid to win some bet with Midnight. The kid isn’t even sure what he did wrong, honestly the kid handled himself well in the fight. That’s worse, he knows how to fight and can jump from buildings and shoot and locate targets that he can’t even see from long distance. How did he even get to the fight, did run the whole way? This kid, will kill him with stress. 

As he’s sleeping Rock crawls over waiting for 5-minutes to be up. At least the kid doesn’t bother him while he sleeps, actually somewhat creepy how he’s waiting silently but it’s not his problem. The teacher that enter are confused as to why a child is sitting next to a sleeping Aizawa saying nothing but don’t want to disturb either. Midnight and Present Mic just tell them that it’s been a long day for both. “Hey pudding,” Midnight whisper, “Why don’t come over here, sitting there must be boring?” She waves Rock over to come, pulling a chair out so she can sit next to her. “So, you might become one of my students! Isn’t that exciting?”

“I think, I don’t know what a hero school is, but it sounds fun!”

“Oh you don’t know, it’s a school where people learn and get ready to become heroes! How old are you anyway dear, you seem a little young to be going to high school next year?”

“I don’t know how old I am.” Odd, she thinks, but then again she doesn’t know why this child is staying at UA. Something might have happened to him, poor kid. “Does everyone who goes to this school become a hero?”

“Not everyone, usually only the hero course students. They train to become the best heroes possible, UA has a long record of having a lot of good heroes. In fact the teachers here are also heroes!”

“You’re all heroes!” The smile Rock gives her makes Kayama want to stuff him in her bag and take him home, “So everyone in this room is heroes, that’s awesome. You all save and help people!” He looks across the table towards Yamada, “Are you a hero too?”

“Yep, hero name Present Mic, but call me Yamada little listener! I teach English.” Rock looked at him with awe struck eyes before turning back the Midnight.

“And what do you teach Ms. Kayama?”

“Art!”

“Art!” Rock mimicked looking between the two then at Aizawa, “And Mr. Aizawa?”

“He’s homeroom for one of the Hero course classes! So he makes sure all those puppies are looked after! By the way,” she grinned cockily at Yamada, “I’ll be having a pudding cup tomorrow, make sure to some~”

“This is unfair, he wasn’t even at the school so I couldn’t find him!”

“HAH! I found at the school, so I win either way, bring two I want to share with my partner in crime here!” She pulled Rock towards her cuddling him close, he was unfazed despite the fact many would give anything to be up so close to Midnight when she was in her hero costume.

“Win what?” He looked to Yamada for answer only to find him sulking about his wallet.

“We had a bet who could find you first pudding, I won so he has to buy me pudding cups for the rest of the week!” She gave him a kiss on the head then blew raspberries at Present Mic, it was nice to act so playful after a high stress situation. Rock giggled at the interaction.

“You vixen, you’ve taken the child on to your side without warning! I’ve changed my mind, I’m only giving pudding cups to the kid!”

“You can’t back out now it’s too late, I’ve got him in my vices and we shall bleed you dry!”

Rock looked up at Kayama from her hold, “But I don’t want to bleed him dry, he’s a hero and I like him. He doesn’t have to give me pudding too!”

“My heart…” Yamada wept small tears at the mercy he was given. “I wont forget this act of kindness little listener…”

From the floor Aizawa opened his eyes seeing Yamada crying while Kayama holds onto Rock tenderly saying something about him being too merciful. “Hand over the kid you’re just playing around, I’ve got to take him to the principal now.” With reluctance they handed him over like a pet.

“I’ve claim babysitting duties in the morning! Suck it boys, your with afternoons!” Aizawa left immediately walking with Rock towards the head office, the boy in tow skipping happily. Once they reached the door Nedzu called them in, how did he know we never find out, with two chair set up in front of him. 

“Now Rock, I haven’t been fully transparent as I’ve observing you since you arrived. I wanted to make sure you weren’t a threat to my students which I can gladly say that you aren’t!”

“You were watching me, even when I left the school?”

“Yes! I’ve witnessed everything your done, from climbing to our roof and jumping off to you humming to yourself in your room alone. I must say I’m impressed by the way, you scaled the building rather quickly that I might look into whether that could a security risk later. Not much we could do to stop you there!” Aizawa turned Rock with a blank look before slowly looking back forward to the principal, of course he climbed the school walls as well he thought. “By watching you three things stand out to me that I would like to bring up, firstly what you’re capable of?” The rodent leaned in with a serious look, “This was likely a lapse on my part for not asking earlier but what exactly do you have the ability to do, obviously you are a robot so I assume you’d been generally more intelligent than the average person. Also, you wouldn’t need food or water, neither air as well as being more durable. However it’s seems there is more to that but what was demonstrated today, that cannon on your arm, could you show me what it is?” 

Rock lifted his arm shifting it as it reformed into a cannon, “This is a cannon that can shoot out plasma, but I have the ability to readjust it, in fact I can manually engineer myself based on surrounding machinery mimicking it’s functions.” 

“Incredible,” Nedzu eyes twinkled whilst Aizawa’s grew somewhat concerned, “So you are able to upgrade you own body and change what you’re capable of, if you wanted to you could almost completely remake yourself yes?”

“Not exactly, it would be had to dismantle then reassemble myself Principal.”

“Ok let’s leave this topic, I think I’ve gather enough. Next you appear to have a strong desire to help people! So I assume you want to be someone like a hero?”  
Rock lightened up at this, “Yes! Heroes help people, that’s what it’s definition is. So I would like to be like a hero if it means I’m helping someone!” He went silent for a moment before continuing in a quieter voice, “But today I caused trouble by trying to help didn’t I?”

“Unfortunately yes my child, in our society citizen aren’t allowed to use powers without a hero license, you also gave quite a scare to those who witnessed your jumping stunt. But I have a solution!” Rock lifted his head expectantly. “By enrolling you into our next school year, you can work towards receiving a hero license. What do you say?”

“Yes!” He response was immediate, if this meant he could be helpful and assist then he’d do it. He knows he can use his powers to help those around him, and this way he wouldn’t cause problems in the process. “If I get this license then I can help people with my powers then I agree!”

Nedzu smiled and nodded happy that he agreed easily, he then turned to Aizawa. “Now my final point, your personality.” Rock stayed silent unsure where this was going, was something wrong with how he acted. “For a robot you act rather childlike and compliant, to the point of being naïve and you obeying everything said to you. I’m concerned about this, because in addition to this you seem to hold almost no sense of care for yourself when it comes to others. You are now my student and I don’t want to tell a blind eye to this because to me I see this leading to some troubling scenarios.”

His tone was grim and Aizawa agreed so far to every point, the boy beside him cared a lot, but not for himself. “This my seem strange for me to do this given my position as a nearly stranger but I want you not disregard yourself, you could get badly hurt or even manipulated to do something to don’t want to do. So, I want you to come to my office everyday at 3pm for a few hours so I talk to you about these issues or any question you might have about what to do, is this ok?”

Rock sat in silence for a bit before answering, “I don’t understand. I’m a robot with the purpose to help humans, why does it matter what my opinion to something is?” What he said didn’t match with his face though, he said it through a pained expression as if he didn’t want to say or admit it himself. 

Nedzu got down from his chair and walked over to Rock, “You think by yourself correct?” He nodded, “You feel emotions?” Rock nodded again, “You want to do things, desires you have?” Rock thought for a second, did he, was it him or his programming? A robot master does what it needs to do, what it was made to do, Rock was made to help so he tries to help. But, it isn’t in his programming to want to see his sister. So, he nodded. “Then you’re your own person that has wants and needs, as your principal I want those to looked after and are important to me as any other student robot or human.”

Aizawa watched the exchange as Rock face seemed to contort about, features shakily ever so slightly. Ah. He was crying, but without tears. Aizawa’s instincts overtook and pulled him into a hug stroking him down from his emotions. 

-

Aizawa brought Rock back to the room now dubbed as Rock’s bedroom leaving him to read through books about quirks. Scattered across the floor opened to different pages Rock read through them soaking up information, on the wall pinned was a piece of paper with a list called ‘to get’. It read; Clothes, toys, textbooks, phone and ID. The night ended with the room lit till morning as the robot sat quietly until he heard a soft whistle. Assuming it was a bird he copied it humming to himself. Outside a person with a red helmet sat from afar, watching his little brother content, “Time to go find the other two then, you should be safe here Rock.”


	3. Different periods of creation time

Aizawa walked into Rock’s room the next morning, surprised as he saw the boy making that crying expression again while watching the TV. “So many people might’ve got hurt Mr. Aizawa…” The news displayed the report for a large battle that happened the night before against some new unknown vigilante and a villain who destroyed a low-income area. It was a few cities away from UA.

“You’re banned from watching the news kid. Don’t worry about it ok, the heroes there are probably sorting it out right now.” He turned off the TV picking Rock up to his feet while servaying the rest of the room, “You sure read a lot don’t you, did you finished any of them.” The books were scattered about but all closed and cleared away from the door and bed so you could still walked.

“All,” he said through a voice that sounded like it was sobbing.

“What?”

“I finished reading all of them.” Ok, seems like I can drop the kid off at the library if he gets bored then. “Hey I really did!” The robot pouted taking the hero’s silence as disbelief. Aizawa had a second talk with Nedzu about Rock last night that was still relaying in his head, the principal was worried about what would happen if the hero commission found out about a sentient robot so asked that this be kept secret between Aizawa, him and Recovery Girl. 

So a cover story was needed, “Rock if someone asks what your quirk is, say it’s called robotic and it gives you metal skin and robot like abilities. You can’t tell anyone, absolutely no one that you’re a robot.”

“Not even Ms. Kayama or Mr. Yamada?” Oh, it would be hard to not tell them but as much as he trusted them the less people know the less problems to worry about. 

“Yes, not even them.” Rock hummed at that looking a little disappointed. 

He clenched the air a began walking off, “Ok time to start the day again Mr. Aizawa let’s hope today is better!” He radiated positivity that the hero tried to wave away from him, such suffocating happy aura. How bothersome. Leading the way Rock marched to the teacher’s longue, meeting Yamada as the first teacher there. “Good morning Mr. Yamada!”

“Good Morning little listener to you as well!” Returning the same enthusiasm to the child, “Say, didn’t you where that yesterday?”

“Why yes! Is that a problem?” He was still wearing the same plain white t-shirt and denim jeans as the day before. Still a little dirty from the fight and crinkled from running and jumping. 

“Don’t you have any other clothes little guy?”

“No,” Aizawa answered for him, “He doesn’t have any belongings so it’s on the list of things we need to get him. I plan on getting some kid’s clothes-“

“Stop right there Aizawa! I won’t let you destroy this kid’s social life with your horrible fashion taste you have when coming to children, you’ll just choose something covered in cats!” Aizawa glared at the interruption and the idea that cats are a bad choice. “Me and Nemuri will take on that job and find him some clothes, you can go to homeroom ok!” The tired man nodded leaving the child in their care. “Alright kid, what kind of things do you like? What’s your taste?”

What I like, Rock thinks, well there isn’t anything he doesn’t like. “I like my sister, and robots… And animals and nice stuff… I can’t think of anything else.” 

Yamada nodded letting into the room, “Well let’s figure out what we can get you and make a list, there’s sure to be some stores with online catalogues!” The day continued with Rock occupying the longue with Yamada and Kayama on and off spending breaks with him. The other teachers sometimes approached him for a chat, notably to see if he needed help with anything. If he left sometimes to look at the students walking about or to see more of the school the other teachers didn’t mention it to Aizawa letting him be. Though the students were another case, rumors spreading of a child running around unattended at UA sparked some certain people to get curious. 

-

“I’m telling you I saw him!” Nejiri told her friends in the hallway. “A little boy with dark hair and dirty clothes just poking his head around the corners and running off! It was super cute, maybe he’s one of the teachers. Which one do you think brought their kid to school huh?”

Mirio chuckled light heartedly, “Either way he’s got to be allowed here, the teachers would have done something by now if they didn’t know about him. If you wanted to know who is then let’s just find him and ask?”

“He might be shy…” Tamaki suggested, “We should just leave them alone.”

“Speak of the devil guys!” Nejiri pointed to a small figure poking from behind a corner, “We got you now little rascal!” She ran towards spooking Rock to start running himself. 

“Don’t scare him Nejiri! Mirio!” Tamaki followed after the two as Mirio phased through the wall. Rock ran but stopped when Mirio popped out in front of him having only pants. Nejiri behind cornered him leaving no room for escape. “Wait!” Tamaki ran to the group with arms up, “We didn’t mean to spook you kid, we were just curious.” He stuttered out.

Rock looked between the three, one without a top, the girl with a happy smile and pouncing stance and the new one that looked like he wanted to cry just making eye contact with him. “Oh? Um I’m not supposed to distract students though?”

“You’re not distracting us we’re on a break!” Mirio gave a thumbs up for support.

“So why are here little guy, you a teacher’s kid? Which one?” Pestered Nejiri.

“I’m not anyone’s kid, I’m staying here cause I have no where else to go. Principal Nedzu said I’m a ward of the school apparently!”

“Interesting interesting! Wait a second! Weren’t you on TV yesterday?”

“Oh,” Rock looked down embarrassed, “Yeah that was me. I got in trouble for running off without warning and causing trouble.”

Mirio watched as the small person fiddled with his clothes in shame, “I don’t think so, you saved those other kids right? That was pretty brave!” The boy looked up at him happy.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, definitely! So what’s your name?”

“Rock!” They stood talking between each other while Tamaki inched closer trying to grow familiar with the new addition and Nejiri attempt to pick up the boy.

“Oof! You’re heavy for someone so little, you made of metal or something?”

“Yeah! Ahhh… it’s part of my quirk!”

“What is it called?” She lifted him higher as his legs kicked uselessly in the air. Tamaki slightly behind Mirio who was trying to take the boy from Nejiri.

“Robotic, I can do robot things!” 

“Like what, record things? Play songs? Use radar?”

“Um, yes? I could probably do all those things!” Nejiri finally passed him back to Mirio who set down gasping in delight.

“So you can just play a song, at any time? You can even Rick Roll someone on the stop?”

“What’s Rick Roll?”

“The meme!”

“What’s a meme?” Tamaki stared down Mirio who stared down Nejiri who was staring at Rock in shock. 

“He doesn’t know what a meme is Mirio!” She pointed at Rock accusingly, “How can he not know what a meme is, even Tamaki knows what it is! Who has been keeping this child from the outside world!” She turned back to the confused robot holding his shoulders. “Don’t worry! We’ll correct this right now, Mirio hand me your phone! You have more saved memes than me!” Rock watched as the three huddled around him showing the phone to him, tapping away at images and videos. 

-

Roll watched as Bass run around the warehouse tossing crates at the wall. “Stupid! Heroes! Getting! In! The! Way!” She found him rather quickly after waking up, well Bass found her. She hadn’t recognized him but the other called her by name and demanded to know where her brother Rock was. “Why did they have to stand in my way! That dumbass who started it was going to go down so easily until they tried to stop me and let him get a hit in! Those motherfuckers should have stayed away and let me handle it by myself!” She sighed cleaning up the tools they stole to fix Bass up. He’s been angry since that big fight, Roll feels a little bad about it. She can’t help but feel that all started because of her.

[Flashback]

“Who are you actually and how do you know me?”

“I’m Bass, and you’re like me right?! A robot as well, I was made to be the best robot! Even better than your twin Rock!” So he knows I have a brother, but I don’t remember him at all. He’s not in my programming. “Where is he anyway, I want to fight Rock and battle it out. I want to 

“No way I hate fighting! Leave him alone!”

“It’s fine I’m sure he could hold his own, beside if he isn’t actually strong I’ll just ditch. I won’t beat up someone who doesn’t fight back!” 

“You shouldn’t fight anyone, end of story!” This guy seriously, why does he want to fight my brother so much. They don’t even know each other. “Besides I don’t know where he is either, I’m not sure where I even am?”

“Oh you don’t know either?” Bass narrowed his eyes at Roll stepping into her face rudely. “Well, you don’t seem to be lying so I guess we’re both lost as each other! How useless this was then.” He turned away to walk back to the open street he pulled her from. 

“Hey wait a second, what did you mean before that we’re the same, that you’re a robot too? I haven’t-“ A large monster like person ran in front of them blowing gusts of wind from the speed. Roll fell back as she watched in fear and awe of the sudden movement, hearing screams of panic from the streets ahead of her. The robot stopped in his tracks looking away from the fallen Roll.

“Oh… Oh that guy causing trouble looked strong?” She could hear his smile from where she sat, if she doesn’t do something Roll was sure that this guy would run start to danger. Bass ran after the villain with Roll in tow.

“Hey don’t do anything stupid?!” She yelled out as he jumped into the large villain’s path, their feet causing small trembles in the earth. 

“This is nothing! Just watch me!” He screamed back at her as his fist collided with the villain’s face throwing him off course into a building. “He’s big but that can’t stop me!” He held his ground as he waited for the villain to stand back up. Roll went to stand behind him ready to pull him away so soon as he gets hit. 

“So you wanted to get trampled too punk!?” The villain emerged from the rubble limping, his face turned into sign of violent anger. “I won’t let some hero in a tacky metal costume to get in my way!” He leapt out reaching for Bass only to be punched in the gut while still in the air. Plasma pulsed outwards as Bass threw him up in the air to fire multiple shots at him. The villain grunted in pain feeling the searing pain push him further up. Bass finished off by jumping to kick his opponent into the ground. From out of nowhere woods branched out stopping both the villain’s fall in addition to Bass’s rise. 

Roll turned to see a man made of wood attempt to wrap the two in his biddings only for Bass to blast his way out releasing both. “Bass let’s just get out of here!” she pleaded going to grab his arm so he can get up. 

“No! You get away! If you hate fighting then you should run to safety!” Bass pushed her arm away, his eyes widened at a noise and grabbed her by the torso tossing her across the street. “Get out of the way idiot!” The villain behind them yanked Bass up by the arm smashing him back down with a loud crash. Roll watched in horror as Bass kicked them away standing up with his arm hanging by thick cords. 

[End flashback] 

After they ran off before the hero could catch them. She helped fix his arms back on while the other fumed at the incident. “I’m sorry Bass but yelling at the wall and smashing things won’t make it go away.”

“Yeah but it might get me stronger by learning of the throw things harder!” He threw the final object near him screaming ferally when he couldn’t find anything else. “STUPID VILLAIN AND STUPID HERO STOPPING ME FROM BEATING HIS ASS!” 

“You shouldn’t blame the hero, he saw a fight and was trying to stop it. I was the one who distracted you,” she admitted in shame. She was more to blame in the situation then the hero who arrived on the scene, she had seen them patrolling before helping people and stopping fights from breaking out. They were only trying to help probably by stopping them battle.

Bass turned looking at her trying to formulate his thoughts, “Not your fault. I should’ve dodged the hit. I guess I should have also dodged that hero as well. I’m mad cause I was so weak! I should have won as the best robot!” He continued on his tirade as Roll watched him worried. He thought it was weak. He was obviously pretty strong in that fight, but he still thinks he was weak? She sighed not understanding his logic, something tells her that nothing can change his mind. 

He throws the toolbox at the wall letting them fall everywhere, metal wrenches and screws alike clatter as Bass screams more at the sudden noise yelling at the inanimate objects to shut up. This boy is trouble, Roll thinks, I should look after him while looking for my brother and make sure he doesn’t get damaged again. 

-

An “Oh dear teachers of ours we have found your lost child!” was screamed outside the longue, Aizawa rose from his bag scowling at the door. He looked to the other’s in the room, “Whose to blame this time for letting the kid get in trouble?”

Yamada walked over shrugging off his friend’s warning, “We don’t know it’s bad yet!” He opened the door to the infamous big 3 carrying Rock like a sack. Nejiri grabbed him and displayed him like a long cat.

“We have come to return him from our teaching,” She hands him to the teacher keeping eye contact with the boy as he looks back up at him grinning. Nejiri leans cupping her mouth whispering, “Rock says he has some lesson at 3pm so we figured that giving him back 15 minutes in advance would be good.”

“Um could I ask what you were teaching him?”

“You’ll see! Just some common knowledge!” She patted Rock on the head bidding him goodbye, “Keep the legacy alive little guy!” Mirio waved goodbye with Tamaki waving behind him subtle enough that only Rock could clearly see. 

“So, ah what did they teach you kid?” 

“You really want to know?” Rock grinned at him staying silent only to play Never gonna give you up making Yamada drop him to laugh as Aizawa watched on in shame. “Oh no he’s dead Mr. Aizawa I’ve killed him,” smiling as he watches Yamada laugh away. Great, Aizawa thought sarcastically, they gave him a sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s note: Im sorry if my characterization of Bass doesn’t make much sense. If it isn’t clear Roll, Bass and Rock have no memories and only have their base functions and coding. Roll and Rock were made at the same time so they would know each other with that written in their programming as siblings. Bass was made after them so they wouldn’t recognize him unlike him who was made specifically as a response to their creation. As such I would also follow the logic that Bass isn’t as destructive due to not being ordered around or influenced by Dr.Wily, he would only have the desire to become/prove he’s the best robot. In the games it’s also noted that he has a sense of justice, just that it’s smothered by his spite and desire to be stronger than everyone else. Don’t be mislead however, I’m not going to make Bass a hero or at least on the same ground as the other characters.)


	4. Mechanics of Memory

Rock sat in the teacher’s lounge in a new hoodie, asking Nejiri and Mirio questions while Tamaki added small comments. “So the top 10 heroes are considered the best based on ratings? I don’t really get it, wouldn’t the best hero be the one who helps the most?”

“Well if you think about it, it’s hard to quantify how helpful someone is. The charts positions are calculated using both public popularity and the statistics of arrest and property damage they cause. So for us to be the top we got to be popular with people and the strongest!” Nejiri responded. 

He guesses that makes sense, “But what about someone isn’t known publicly and helps in the shadows? They’re still a good hero!”

Mirio took the question this time, “That’s underground hero! They do more undercover work that requires them to not be in the public eye so they can’t be recognized easily. Mr. Aizawa is one, so he doesn’t have to worry too much about appearances although they don’t get paid as much or get any fame!” Rock found a new sense of admiration for the teacher now, how could not respect someone who helped people without all the fame and glory that can come with it. “That smile you have tells me you think it’s cool, and honestly I don’t blame you little guy!”

“Whose the top hero then?!” The three looked between each other in slight confusion before shrugging and responding.

“Almight of course, you sure have been living under a rock, huh?” he winked at him receiving no response from any party. “Come on that one was good guys! Oh well, seriously you don’t know Almight? He’s the symbol of Peace and basically one of the greatest heroes ever!” Mirio pulled out a phone showing a video to Rock of a smiling man soaring through battle creating gusts of wind with every movement.

“He looks strong! He kind of reminds me of you with that smile Mirio!” Rock mentioned squinting his eyes at the video trying to see if he can make out the blurry images of pixels from shaking footage, it would be better if he saw this in person.

Mirio blushed handing over the phone as Tamaki smiled nodding in agreement, “I think so too, Mirio’s smile is blinding like his. I’m sure he be the next big hero when he gets out there.” He said softly making Mirio red as he scratched his neck in embarrassment. 

“Don’t get me worry, I appreciate the compliment but Tamaki and Nejiri are both awesome too, it’ll be hard to get number with them there too!” Nejiri cooed pulling both boys into a hug, Tamaki shaking uncomfortably at the public display of affection. Rock just continued watching trying to understand the mechanics of the incredible power that the hero was using but being left baffled. Where did it even come from, the power has to be from somewhere and it’s has too be a great accumulation to change the wind pressure around him? He doesn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat. The villain however, is using buzzsaw like hands to hold himself in place against the forced momentum, he could probably make his own buzzsaw now that he thought about it. 

“Nejiri, please not in front of others,” Tamaki whined, “There aren’t teacher’s here right now but Rock is right there…” She submitted letting them go pouting turning back to Rock. 

“Oh yes I have a question for you now Rock, what’s with your feet? Are they metal, they’re so big! It’s kind of cute really!! Makes the rest of you look so small and tiny!” Rock set the phone down looking at his boots, they one of the non human looking parts of him as it was needed to account for the different set of balance.

“They are just like that, it’s so I don’t fall over cause I’m heavier.”

“So it like when someone has a tail? For balance? That’s interesting! So it a part of your body, do you have custom shoes? How would you put on pants or underwear? What’s underneath? Why are they blue?”

“Nejiri slow down,” Mirio chuckled at his friend as she pestered a now flustered Rock, “One question at a time we’ve talked about this.” Before she could continue on Aizawa walked in going straight to Rock knelling down.

“Hey kid, we need you for something. It won’t take to long but say bye to your friends for now, they need to get going to class anyway.” He gave them a side looking telling them to starting moving, causing them to shuffle up and ran out the door as they waved goodbye. “Come on,” He started moving out waiting for Rock to follow, “You might be able to help, we are going to the support labs.” 

Rock ran to the teacher’s side grabbing hold of the sleeve bouncing along.

-

They arrived at the lab, the noise of large machines running and loud clack from heavy metal touching metal. Rock hung off he teacher’s arm walking into room with Powerloader working alone, a blue transparent sword sitting on the table. “So has there been anything new with it?” The support hero looked at the newcomers shaking his head solemnly. 

“Nothing new, I’m honestly at a dead end on it’s origin or how it works,” he turned to the smaller “Is it fine if that little one hears?”

“Yeah it’s fine, he was the one who found it.”

Powerloader nodded, switching into a more animated tone. “I honestly have never seen something like this before! The sword’s blade is made of concentrated plasma, and that only I’m not even sure how it’s doing that. The hilt is where the plasma is being emitted from but it’s so small that I’m not sure how it’s able to hold form. I haven’t seen anything this advanced before, if it could be used or remade then we would have made a great leap in development! But I haven’t figured out how to properly deactivate it, I think I might have to start dismantling it if I want to-“ The sound of the sword tunring off broke the train of the conversation, Rock stared back at them hold the now bladeless sword.

“How did you do that?” “Why did you grab that?” They said over each other.

“I… Ah… I don’t quite know how to say it? I just gave it a command?” He looked at Aizawa pleadingly. The said hero glared at them before moving over to them huddling close.

“Did you do a robot thing that wouldn’t make sense?”

“Yeah, it connected to my system when I grab the hilt and sent a command to it.” 

He sighed standing up and turning to Powerloader trying to think of some bullshit to say, “The kid mentally commanded it to turn off and it worked since their quirk effects machines,” he made up. Hopefully he can keep track on what lies have made and weave them together.

“Oh well I guess that doesn’t help me then, back to square one. Say kid can you turn it back on, I want to test the durability if I’m going to take it apart?” Rock activated the sword again handing it over, looking apologetic over at the both of them. 

Out of the way Aizawa pulled Rock over to another desk to ask him some questions, “That was the weapon that was stabbed into you when we found it. Do you know what it is?”

He looked over to the sword, “No, not really. I’ve never seen something like it before but it’s plasma energy and when I grabbed it,” Rock looked down at his hands, “It made a connection to me and I had access to control the settings… It was made for a robot to use. It seems to also be registered as Z-saber.” Aizawa thought this over, so they found Rock at a crash site with a sword embedded into his leg, without any memory. If this is a sword only useable by a robot-like Rock then perhaps another robot attacked him with it. That was concerning, why were they fighting then? And why did he crash like the way he did from the sky?

Rock had walked off to another work station rummaging through machinery. “Hey can I have this?” holding up a buzzsaw he waved it like some brochure. 

“Please put that down before you hurt yourself, and ask Powerloader if you can borrow it.”

“Can I please borrow your buzzsaw Powerloader, I’ll give it back in one piece when I’m done?”

Powerloader looked concerned as he went over to lower the saw he was holding up high, “Um, you can hold it but don’t turn it on or plug it in ok! We don’t wanted you to be hurt!” He looked back at Aizawa with a looking begging for help only to see the man walking out of the room. “That traitor…”

“Thank you, I just want to understand how this works! I won’t be long.” Powerloader sighed walking away to return back to the mysterious sword. He was stumped at what the material was, so he didn’t know how much durability it had. 

He started to gather samples by chipping the metal to try and understand what it could be, he turned back to Rock who had set down the buzzsaw on a bench turning it around, “So kid, you like machines? I would invite you to the support course but I hear that Nedzu has set you up to be in next year’s hero class.”

“Oh you could say I like robotics,” he felt around for where he should start to dismantle with out looking up, “They can do almost anything really. All you have to do is give them the tools too! What’s support course though? Is it like the hero course?”

“Not quite.” Powerloader focused his attention to the analysising the metal. “The support course is prepares students to become part of support companies, they make specialized outfits, weapons, etc. for heroes. In fact, the first years get to contact official support agencies that make the costumes that the school pays for!”

“Oh! I don’t think I’ll need that, I kind of already got an outfit…” Rock stood in front of the scattered parts trying to gage how fast he could make the motor without the possibility of backfiring. Maybe if he altered the grip, oh there are more blades. “That looks sharp…” He muttered.

“That’s no fun, besides we got access to or sorts of material that you can’t get normally! A bit of a pain when I get weird orders but oh well? The designers also sometimes do whatever they want, but they’ll usually look cool.”

“I don’t know any designers though and I can fix my own armor, I don’t really want to change it either.” He started putting it back together, trying to find a screw he lost along the way. “But I would like new clothes, do they do normal stuff as well?”

“I- I don’t recommend asking them for casual clothes, just buy those at a store little guy.”

“Ok then, do you a screw that’s about 2 mm in width and 5 mm long, I think I lost one?” Rock asked holding a plate in place with his hand.

“Why do you need it- oHGODDAMMIT! What did you? You took it apart? Why are you?”

Rock panicked holding the saw together with his hands, “I’M SORRY! I wanted to see how it works! I’m putting it back together now! I lost a screw, I’m sorry!” he pleaded. 

“You- wait you pulled apart and are putting it back together? How?”

“How what?”

“How do you know how to put it back together if you took it apart in the first place because you didn’t know how it worked?”

“I… remembered the steps taking it apart now I’m doing reverse?” They looked at each other confused in silence.

“…And you won’t be in my support class next year. Why are you in the hero class when you already act like one of my students doing something stupidly smart when I’m not looking which ends up in my equipment being destroyed?”

“… oh.” They looked at each other, Rock slowly shuffling to the side with the broken buzzsaw hoping for some screws. He dropped the saw. “Ah… I’m sorry. I can make another?”

Powerloader looked at the mess, “Just. Just sweep it up I can get another but please promise you won’t set fire to the lab.”

-

“Stop! Stop STOP STOP!” Roll yelled hitting Bass over the head to get him to stop wriggling. 

“BUT THEY HIT ME FIRST WHEN I WAS FIGHTING THAT OTHER GUY!” He yelled back only to get hit again. She had been patching him up repeatedly when his damage was too much to ignore, but more so when he ran into an attack shielding someone else. She could respect his weird personality since he believed if someone isn’t able to fight then they should be kept out of the fight. But she was starting to get annoyed by something else.

“I told you that you should run when heroes come! They’re there to protect people obviously and they are strong! Just run and leave them alone because then we are distracting them.”

“I’VE TECHNICALLY BEEN HELPING THOUGH! I HAD STOPPED AND BEAT UP THAT GUY WHO ROBBED THAT LADY, SO WHY WOULD THEY BE AFTER ME?” He had a point, but Bass tended to act rather rude and they seem to assume he’s bad guy himself. Even so better to just leave the scene and not cause another fight. “Besides I want to fight them, they seem like they could give a good battle!” Ok yeah she can see how they think he’s a villain with how much he talks about fighting people.

“You listen here Mister! You will not start any fights with heroes or hurt them too badly or I’m not fixing you next time, even if your legs get torn off!” She glared him down with a serious expression enough that Bass backed away agreeing. He left the abandoned run-down shack they were hiding in for the night running into the streets. People stopped glancing at him pointing, one kid walked up to him tugging his arm. 

“Hey are you a hero? Can I get an autograph?” Bass looked down at the kid, no one around him noticing the internally panic. How does he say to the kid no? Did he see him fight? Is that why? He looked silently at the kid, the mother growing concerned at the prolonged silence and this boy staring holes at her son. 

“Ah, no sorry. I’m sorta busy dude.” He turned around a walked off refusing to look back. People continued to watch him some whispering, some picking up their phones, some even waving at him. Too many people here. Too many weak humans are here, he needs to get away. He left to a side alley running till he couldn’t hear the footsteps from the main street. Dammit I need to let off steam, he thought, he want to punch something. Since he woke up, he was confused by everything, this isn’t where he’s supposed to be. All he knows is that he needs to be the best because that’s what he is. A clack spooked Bass as he turned up to someone standing above him on a metal balcony.

“So, you seem to be ok at least. No missing arms either, that’s surprising.”

“Who are you, if you want to fight I’d be happy to punch you into the ground!”

He saw lens glare and red as he was pinned to the floor under a weight he didn’t expect. He couldn’t make out the face underneath the helmet other than the grimace. “Still itching for a fight as always I see. Is that because you remember or because that’s just you?”

“What does that mean huh?” He struggled getting up but the person above him seemed to know what to do to hold him tight, “Get off- wait, always? I’ve never met you?! How do you know me?” He looked closer making out a yellow scarf, and a shield held firmly. “…Breakman?”

“Hmm, interesting choice of words. Seems that you don’t actually remember me if you called me that name.” Bass tried to throw a punch but the other grabbed it, he tried to fire a blast but the Breakman held tighter diffusing the blow with his own hand. Bass wriggled underneath as he started to pick up sirens. “Oh I think they are looking for us, you shouldn’t walk out in public casually with the whole get up and helmet. I’ll get you later.” He man got off running to the direction of the sirens as Bass ran away. He wouldn’t admit but he was scared with how that person seemed to know things he didn’t, but he wouldn’t stay around to see him again. As soon as he got back to Roll he demanded they move to somewhere else immediately. Maybe get some human clothes as well.

-

Aizawa returned to lab with Rock amongst torn apart power tools. He turned to Powerloader, “Did the kid cause trouble for you?”

The inventor sighed. “Nothing more than my actual students, the kid’s pretty smart honestly. He could join the support course if he doesn’t want to go to the hero, it would be nice to have one that doesn’t make explosions with everything they touch.” Aizawa sympathized noddingly solemnly for his pain, walking over to Rock. 

“Clean up tiresome, it’s Nedzu’s teaching time.” Rock gathered the loose pieces putting it back together. “What have you been doing any way,” Aizawa asked softly crouching to his height.

Rock waved him closer holding out his arm away from the man, “Watch.” Rock’s hand retracked shifting the outside as well turning into a guard with a circular blade. “I am the Buzzsaw.” he said grinning.

Aizawa stared before looking back Rock in the eyes, “How and why?”

“I can copy and reengineer parts of me as long as understand how they work!” He grinned back shift his hand again this time into a drill.

Aizawa sighed, “Did you copy everything you took apart?”

“Only things I thought would help!”

The hero just patted Rock on the head telling him to get back to cleaning up his mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m not being very subtle with this story if you know much about the megaman series, but you don’t have to actually know it under the story, everything will get explained further along. This is also a slow start because once we get into the main MHA story we will go full force in, so I’m using this time to get people to understand how I’m portraying Bass, Rock, Roll and Proto. Also I forgot to mention but Bass will for this series sake can take off his helmet, he has blonde slicked back hair underneath with dark streaks. Thank for your time!


	5. Friends but first strangers

The school became a new type of busy as both students from UA and anxious middle schoolers hoping to do the best. The surplus of visitors allowed Rock the rare chance to wonder freely in the facility without raising questions. “Mr. Aizawa! I have completed my test!” Nemuri walked into the staff room with Rock holding three cups of coffee.

“Shouto look! I got him to wear this cute hoodie I found! It even has little paws to put his hands in, isn’t it adorable!” She placed the cups down grabbing his hands making a purring motion, Rock stood idly in a cat ear hoodie. 

“I’ll approve it.” Nemuri gave Hizashi a thumbs up out of view, “Hurry up, we need to get ready for the entrance exam.”

“How many listeners will respond to my opening cheer this year Shouto, two, five, MAYBE EVEN A WHOLE ROW?”

“None.” Rock walked out of the room letting them get ready for the day. He walked down the strangely empty hallways, now due to a lack of classes for the day, glazing at the front entrance through the window. The trickle of students had just begun, support course came early due to the extended period of their exams but some students just came super early due to nerves or a strange ritual of respect. Rock would pin the latter on the stern looking boy with blue hair and glasses, he looked like he was marching weirdly. He sat near the window watching as the flow of the crowd became larger and larger with a bizarre mix of body. He still couldn’t get over the idea of how absolutely different these humans were, well all humans are unique, perhaps this is just a more obvious display of that concept. 

“Rock~” Nedzu walked up to the robot smiling gently “You ready for the exam to start, you might see some future classmates!”

The rodent sat next to him on the ground looking out the window, “I’m ready. I know I won’t actually participate in what everyone else is doing but I still want to meet someone new! They all look so different and I want to know what their quirks and what they’re like?!” He turned back to the white creature with puppy eyes, “Can I go down a meet at least one person? I won’t say anything weird to them!” 

Nedzu chittered giving a thumbs up, “If you don’t make them late then you can go ahead!” he leaned closer whisper “mark anyone that you think stands out, I want to see what would catch your robot eyes?” 

Rock had already taken the chance leaving to head to the front entrance where the students were being directed to seating, jumping down stairways. Within the indoor crowd he hid, shorter than most, watching as those around him passed about trying to either grab their location information or reach the exam room. His own footsteps stood out as heavy thumps but drowned out by the sheer enclosed space of the huddled people, others hovering over him with a spectrum of quick dismissal to relief at his unassuming size possibly meaning weakness. Lost in the moment a boy huddled behind him holding a notebook trying to find a way through. “Um, excuse me I’m sorry but could I pass through I still need to get my seating number before they start the tests!” the boy croaked out behind Rock.

“Oh sorry, go ahead I’m just taking everything in!” He smiled brightly at the nervous boy receiving a shaking but genuine one back. 

“It’s um exciting huh! We are all here to probably be heroes and do our best, but this is UA! The UA! I can’t help but take notes on all the quirks around me.”

“Yes that’s where we are!”

“Oh I’m sorry I’m probably distracting I’ll get my sheet and go.” He side stepped, moving to leave Rock alone and get to the desk handing out sheets, before stopping and looking back. “Um good luck in the exam!” Rock watched him leave intrigued, he seemed nicer than most. 

He stood watching the room slowly empty into the exam rooms leaving only Rock and the staff behind, getting some odd eyes at how he didn’t make any attempt to join the other students. On the floor laid a newly worn notebook numbered ‘No.14 Hero analysis for the future.’ Rock picked it up flipping through, “How detailed” he thought “the quirks written have so many notes. I can almost see how they work just by reading this, I wonder who’s this is?” On the back written crudely with shaky hands reads ‘Izuku Midoriya’.

-

“Did you see what that UA place is all about? It’s a hero school and their having entrance exams, everyone’s so excited about it! I don’t get why so many people are obsessed with wanting to fight each other?” Bass kept walking ahead shrugging to Roll as an answer. “You aren’t thinking about going there to fight are you?” she asked tugging the jacket he had stolen to disguise himself.

He turned around trying to keep his face low enough so he no one could properly see him, “Why would I beat up a bunch of school kids, they’re probably not that strong anyway.” A person bumped into him, muttering for him to watch. He lowered the brim of his hat sticking his tongue at them, “Dammit! When I wear my armor people avoid me but when I dress casually they push and shove, if those stupid heroes didn’t have a problem with me I could wear whatever!”

“And whose fault is that? Hmmm?” Roll patted his head all knowing, “Who went and yelled at a hero saying that you were probably stronger than them and bet they couldn’t win in fight against you?” She could almost feel Bass vibrate in frustration under the hat.

“He agreed to it anyway, and when he lost they went and complained that I was some villain! He was fighting all the time anyway why can’t I?!” Through gritted teeth he bore holes in the sidewalk with his eyes. A villain. These heroes fight and he did too, he only fought those who were already fighting or doing something bad so what was he doing wrong! He doesn’t see what he’s done wrong for so many humans to be mad at him! “AH! Forget it! Let’s just get you some place for you to hang out before it’s dark, weirdos always try to grab you as a hostage or something. You can just kick those guys you know?”

“I don’t want to fight, but I agree. Kicking will do them some good!”

The next street over an explosion went off with shouting. Roll grabbed hold of Bass immediately, “I swear, Bass no!”

“Bass yes!” He handed his hat over to her, “I won’t be long, just watch me and see how great I am!”

-

“Let me hear you say Yeah!”

“Yeah!”

“LET ME HEAR YOU SAY YEAH!”

“YEAH!”

“Stop. Both of you. Just stop.” Aizawa clamped his hand over Rock to stop him from responding anymore.

“But Shoutaaaaaa~ no one responded to me at the explanation speech! Rock is just helping me get my mogo back!” He tried to imitate Rock’s puppy eyes only to get a look of disgust from his friend.

“That’s not a good look on you Hizashi, it doesn’t work when you do it. You just look constipated.” Rock tried wriggling out of Aizawa’s grip but was held firm. “Don’t even try it kid, I’ve gotten used to this now.” 

The rest of the teachers watch the live feed from their seats marking different students with notes. Nedzu in the back watching everything with a keen eye. “Rock why don’t you come here, this spot has a better view.” He said give off gleam in his eyes towards the two men, hoping to send a message. Aizawa let go allowing Rock to sit next to the rodent surveying the cameras. “Now is there anything that stands out to you?”

“Hmm, he seems to be able to pass easy. But…”

“You seem confused?” The boy Rock was pointing to was a blonde using explosions to propel himself around to destroy the robots. 

He furrowed his brow, “Is yelling die a normal thing, killing is a crime right?” Nedzu controlled himself from giggling.

“Perhaps it’s a form of war cry for them! Nonetheless such a powerful child would be waste if we turned him away due to what he says, besides this is a school. We can help control that angry!” Rock nodded along, pulling out the book he found earlier. He remembered seeing an entry where a person used explosions from their hands, maybe it was related to the blonde. “Hmm, very informative, where did you find this?”

“It was left in the lobby, I think someone lost it!” There, nitroglycerin sweat made in the palms used to heat up and create explosions, ‘Kacchan,’ it looks like this wasn’t the first entry of him because it references past entries that must have been written in a different book.

“I AM HERE! Sorry for being late, I got caught up in a fight.” Rock looked over to see a skinny man with sullen features, walking into the room coughing blood.

“Do you need medical help?” The man looked at Rock stunned fumbling over his words looking over to Nedzu next to the latter for help.

“Toshinori, I’d like you to meet UA’s ward Rock! I believe I mentioned him in passing when talking to you?”

His blue eyes looked Rock up and down, “He’s a child? I thought they were a pro hero being brought in?”

“Well he will be a Pro hero! He’s going to be a student so look forward to seeing him more often, skekekeke!”

“Are- are you laughing?” Nedzu smiled not answering looking back at the cameras, letting the walking skeleton take a seat. Rock watched the children run about on the screens destroying robots, shivering slightly at the ruthlessness some went about it. He couldn’t imagine that it wouldn’t be very nice to get kicked and shatter, or be blasted with a laser, or even crushed in vines. Now that he’s looking he feels as if the robots being used are rather weak and fragile, breaking rather easily. How are they even moving about, does it mov- oh wait. They’re connected wirelessly and being instructed.

“They don’t really have advance programming, just basic movement and targeting…” He muttered to himself. 

“How would you say that, what if the machines have more settings Rock?” 

A moment of silence passed, worry emanating from Rock. It probably wasn’t good with how he knows, “… because I can access the server you’re using to control them and look at the code…”

“… can you control them?”

“No, it would be too hard to deal with my own systems and a whole other robot I think.” Nedzu nodded making note to heighten server security, he didn’t it was possible to access the internal code through the servers, or maybe it’s something only Rock can do. “Um Principal Nedzu? A really big robot was released?”

“Yes, that’s part of the program. Don’t worry about people getting hurt, it should avoid anyone on the ground and just pass by them.”

“But what if someone is heading straight for it?”

… hm that might be an issue.

“Look at him go Shouto! He’s trying to save that girl in the rubble, I’m gonna give him rescue points!”

“The kid is stupid that’s what he is. He hasn’t gotten any points really and if being overconfident he’ll just get hurt. Heroes shouldn’t have a death wish.” He replied back to Yamada seeing how this will turn out. The kid’s shown nothing in terms of battle, not defeating a single robot. If he can’t beat the enemy he’s only adding to the casualties. 

The screen seemed to shake from the wave of sheer power, the boy falling from the air along with the toppled robot. Rock and a few teachers got up from their chairs lurching forward in fear of him falling, only for the girl to slap the boy across the face suspending him in the air before dropping him lightly. Nedzu didn’t miss how Toshinori squeaked out the participant’s name. Rock on the other hand was reeling in confusion at what he saw, ‘Where did that power come from’, he thought, ‘and it basically exploded on himself and broke everything.’

“Why did the quirk have such a heavy backlash, does he not have control over how much output there is? Is his body not suited towards the amount of power, does that mean it fluctuates? He hasn’t used it the whole exam, has he been stockpiling it or something?” Toshinori choked spitting up blood onto his sleeve. “Ah! I can go get Recovery Girl mister!”

“No no, it is fine young Rock!” Nedzu giggled at the sight, next year would certaining be entertaining. He can feel it. Almight wanted to leave and so did Aizawa. 

-

“Welcome to today’s lesson in human studies!” Nedzu stood in front of a white board in his office, a single school desk and chair for Rock to sit at. “We have fully updated you on academics to high school standard, such a handy thing that you don’t forget things like normal human. So lets get right into my favourite portion of the daily lessons, Human Studies!” Rock nodded along pulling out a notebook that was labeled ‘for reference and fun.’ “So what’s the first thing I taught you?”

“Just because someone is human don’t just do what they say and think about its effect on others and myself first!”

“Correct!” Nedzu twitched slightly at the fact he even had to explain that at all in the first place. “Today we’ll be focusing on emotions, both yours and others.” He wrote EMOTION in the board circling it before pointing directly at Rock. “Tell me, how do you know when someone’s happy?”

“When they smile or say so!”

“Yes and NO!” He added ‘humans are weird’ to the board, “Humans often fail to say what they truly feel due to multiple outside forces, nonetheless what they voice out on a surface level should be respected as a reference of truth. They lie to both themselves and others but you can consciously read what they might feel the strongest by body language.” He explained this while repeated circling the word weird. “So with this how would you tell what others are thinking?”

“… um, um… try and access the situation they’re in instead of them?”

“Good answer but not quite there, the answer lies in empathy! By using your own personal experiences that are similar and inferring on the feelings you felt then you can understand what they may be going through. The saying do what you would have wanted comes from this, but you have to be mindful that it isn’t the same person nor the same situation really! Are you following?”

“I think so!”

“Ok then how about you explain it back in your terms?”

Rock rose a finger to his chin, “People are confusing, but you can understand them by simulating what you would feel in their situation given their individual differences.”

The rodent smiled. “Well done, I believe you have the right idea, now how about your own feelings? I’m assuming there might be a difference between you and me due to how you might process things?” He added a small doodle of Rock with an arrow pointed at a heart on his chest. “Describe what happens when you’re happy?”

He sat in silence as the almost nonexistent noise of pistons pushing slowly as if working overtime in some area went on between them. “I get very active and want to do better or at least whatever I did that made me happy!”

Nedzu rubbed out his face in the doodle adding a frown, “Now what if you’re sad?”

“… I get kind of confused and frustrated and want to leave wherever I am.”

“Next round for 50 points! Which is more important, your feelings or others?”

“Others!”

“Trick question! And you are wrong, both are an important factor when deciding things and it’s morally good to have other’s interest in mind, but your own feelings shouldn’t be sacrificed. If you are emotionally hurt by something then it’s perfectly alright to be selfish, it’s normal to not want to hurt yourself and is advised against-“

“But what if the decision would hurt someone else even if doing the opposite would hurt you?”

“That’s a good question, and that judgment call is yours to make. I want you to keep in mind something Rock,” He wrote an additional note of ‘everyone is weird.’ “The world is strange and confusing but I’m sure you’ll get through, just try you best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Some extra peek on what goes on in rock’s lessons with nedzu, I doubt a robot is really well suited for the complexity of human interaction. I barely understand it myself, which is that I don’t.
> 
> I think I'm narrowing down just what themes I want to tackle for this story, one of them I think mainly applies to a setting like mha; what it actually takes to be a hero. because it's not fun really, you have to be pretty head strong about justice with high morals and a have knack of keeping together your mental stablity. that war arc is ah.... really something in the manga right......... no one is ok. which begs the question, how well would a robot with human capacity trauma? Im rambling...]


End file.
